1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage box for packing, and particularly to a paper storage box intended for repeated use.
2. Related Art
When various articles such as machines, electric appliances or commodities are transported, storage boxes are used. Conventionally, these storage boxes are manufactured on the premise that they are disposable. Recently, the environmental problem has come into the limelight. Thus, it is desired not to throw away but to recover and reuse the storage boxes.